Nevreans
Nevreans(ネウリア Néuria) are a race of avian and dinosaur-like creatures living on Tal. They belong to a group of races that hails from Eltus. Each gender has it's own specifications and is completely different from the other. From a normal point of view which would be that of an earthling, it could be simply explained by saying that their gender roles work at the opposite to that of regular humans. As such, males become "feminine" and females turn "manly." Though, one must understand that their conception and definition of a gender is not really the same as earthlings, and is by definition, alien to ours which means that what we consider being 'reversed' is normal to them. Briefly introducing some gender differences: Females 'are: Dino-like, hard-workers, realistic, savage, silent, strong, sturdy, aggressive, fierce, combative, serious and most likely do not have the ability to fly. '''Males '''are: Bird-like, singers, dancers, like a dreamy girl, cute, beautiful, delicate, weak, tender, innocent, playful, and can take flight. Even if the accent has been put on gender differences here, they do have some common unisex features, such as being truly skillful with their hands and generally being smaller and leaner than other Eltus races. Since they are oviparous, both do not have a navel and breasts. It is said that they like music, and have the song/music culture, it is remarkable basically in the particularly traditional sphere of their life. Canon representative members of the race would be Yung Yagili and Quu. '''Important note: Informations come earlier on the japanese pages. There's actually some delay with english updates. As a result, we are recruiting people who know correct Japanese and English to make translation work go faster. ' Nevrean Japanese page '''Gender Differences Nevreans possess recurring differences between both genders like shown below, but they obviously also have individual particularities that are proper to each specimen of the race. Everything will be listed under in the form of a list so that no confusions happen. Females Build'':' Close to dinosaurs, raptors in particular. Despite having a thin body their bone density is higher than their male counterpart. Especially for individuals who run frequently, their muscle of lower half of body develops much. '''Plumage: Mostly made of dull colors and dust-like tones. Tailtip: Has a small decorative feather. Unlike males though, theirs don't own a particularly striking or eye-catching pattern. Height: On average, a bit taller than males, around 150 centimeters. (4'9" feet.) Horns: Stately, firm and conspicuous. Fangs: Sharp, big and visible. The front ones protrude even mouth closed. Beak: Stout and solid. Closer to a dinosaur muzzle rather than the beak of a bird. Legs: Dinosaur-like legs with thick talons. They have a sickle-shaped talon just like Deinonychuses. Wings: They have got very little feathers compared to males and cannot glide or fly at all. Role: Workers, Fighters/Soldiers, Guardians. Food preferences/Tastes: Mostly food rich in calories or vitamins and fat like meat, nuts, peas, bugs or exotic dishes from Tal. Cry: Unlike males, they have a lower voice tone and often talk using their natural voice only. 'Males' Build: Close to avians. They have a thin body and fragile bones that are almost hollow to allow flight. For persons flying frequently though, they have a relatively puffy and well-rounded chest. Plumage: Their feathers are vivid, fairly striking and most often composed of exotic and bright colors. Tailtip: All have a characteristic and beautiful decorative feather on it similar to that of a peacock's plumage. (Every male has a different one, twins seem to have their pattern reversed.) Height: On average, approximately 140 centimeters. (Around 4'6" feet.) Horns: Small. Very discrete, can be covered up with hair if it's long. Fangs: Small and discrete as well. Can't be seen mouth closed. Beak: Very similar to that of a classic bird beak. Legs: Slender, bird-like legs with thin talons. Wings: They have enough feathers on them to glide in the air. Some young and light individuals can fly. Role: Singers, Dancers, Models. Food preferences/Tastes: They enjoy tender food the most like fruits or worms. Cry: Individuals that learn how to sing songs have a high-pitched voice, and can sing aloud taking beautiful tones. Ones that don't still own a relatively squeaky voice too. (Identified as a "peep" ''noise in the Vilous-fandom.) '''Important Notes' About genitalia: Males have a slit, their penile structure is identical to reptiles, though their penis is normally NOT exposed outside whatever they do, even during sexual intercourse. Originally as for Nevreans, copulation is possible to perform even if males don't use the penis because their mating is such as the mating of modern birds. Consequently, it implies that mating is similar to lesbian interaction when breeding/having sex. And this means that Native Nevreans don't handle sexual intercourse as entertainment. However, it does not mean that males suffer from the impossibility to expose their bits. Through special training, they can actually become able to do so, but will most likely only do it in the event of it being a sexual demand from another race or due to personal fetishes. Some urban male prostitutes do perform a body modification through surgery that allows them to have their genitalia exposed at all times or when they require it. In addition, due to their oviparous nature, urine does not come out of the penis, being reserved for semen. Design Wise: The first Nevrean design displayed males with three fingers, meanwhile they now have four fingers. 'Unisex Features' They are smaller than other Eltus race, but they have high intelligence and a skillful hand. They are good at the assembling of the precision instrument, but are weak in repetition work. Therefore it is hard for them to make many same things. At other races, their reception don't have big difference by gender differences. (Especially at sergals.) They are almost carnivore, but eat a seed or the fruits/nuts/berries. They depend on gathering/harvesting nuts and others, and eat a thing like beans as staple food mainly. Females need animal food in particular, and eat the small animal such as an insect and a mouse and a bird. They sometimes hunt the game of the size like the deer. Males enjoy tender foods such as fruits and larvae/worms. However, their eating habit does not have the big difference except a necessary nutrient. They have a carrying voice regardless of gender. Their natural voice is quite tenor - soprano. But basically, male's voice are high-pitched, and female's voice are low. Both the female and the male are very noisy when quarrel. Child Nevreans and Growth Newborn offspring of Nevreans have gray and fluffy body regardless of gender. This features that this is common to all Eltus races. When they are around 2 years old in human's time, all their feather is completely regrown in their next stage's color. There are not big gender differences before puberty (11-12 years old to say in human) in appearance and personality. Most of children until 2 years old - puberty have light brown feathers. The simple feather with the color may exist from this time. (In males, vivid color and a patterns will spread around those in future.) When past puberty, they begin to show a sexual characteristics, and the gender differences become completely conspicuous. They were similar color and builds until before puberty, but since after it the females have the dull color feather growing, and males have the vivid color feather growing. As for the puberty, males may become taller temporarily, but females become taller when growth advances to some extent. As for females talon, the shape of their toe is slightly different from males by nature. But it cannot be distinguished so at first sight before sexual characteristics is reflected. The talon grows at a stretch in puberty, but it develops little by little before puberty. Even if females, by individual difference, there is case of that talon may not develop very much in rare case. Until before puberty, they have a wing to fly in the sky regardless of gender. As for the female, a wing does not grow up from a certain time. And females cut it off because females become heavy and cannot fly. Even if leave it unattended, it fall naturally. But in natives, there is the ceremony to cut off females wing for a sense like the ceremony of the adult. In other words it is evidence of the female coming of age that there is not a wing in female. Because children hardly have gender differences, they like play flying regardless of gender. But in Native Nevreans, females come to learn that females cannot fly in future. And the females learn how to use weapon. As for males, males learn song and dance, and they learn that boys must not be involved in with weapon too much. But especially about archery and music, all of Native Nevreans learn it because archery and music are their common culture. In urban Nevreans, Because the culture of Sergals and Agudners influence them, this shall not apply to. As for males, bone density falls and body becomes fragile as they grows into an adult. In the case of females, come about just opposite of that. Therefore big difference of weight comes after past puberty. So necessary nourishment is different every gender by this reason. 'Society and Culture' Nevreans that lives in Nevrea land which is a hometown, and Nevreans whom they went into the urban area and settled down in, they have totally different culture and personality each. In the Japanese notation, Native Nevreans are written as "ネブリャン" or "ネヴリャン". As for native males, because there is the custom that the males learn a song, males sing and talk by very high-pitched falsetto. As for native females, basically they have low natural voice. Because females think that to talk in carrying/loud voice is shameful and is easy to be aimed by enemies, they are taciturn conventionally. Males are easy to become emotional. In contrast, females essentially taciturn and are poker face. And females have structure of the throat is hard for sing and talk by fast talking in the natural voice. Therefore when females participate in a chorus, they make a simple sound and clap a beak like a percussion instrument. As for urban males, they may not necessarily learn a song. but still they have a high natural voice. As for urban females, they have the voice that is a little lower than males. However, there is not the big difference other than the voice pitch to there when they talk in the spoken language. Noisy females are vulgar females in bars and robbers that curse and bully victim mainly. About Child-care, both male and female participate in child care basically. But females who are tough and have strong vitality are more serious about child-care. If anything, males often are out of work. About the foods for baby. because they don't have mammals-like breast, originally Nevreans feed a baby their vomiting thing. In urban Nevreans, they feed commercial baby food. But even if urban Nevreans, they feed vomiting things if they are poor. Males that have quiet/mute/dull color such as females are treated as inferior/ugly male as male Nevrean. Such males live quietly. 'Combat Style' , the female.]] Main weapons: Bow, Automatic bow, Blowgun dart, Knife, Stiletto, Saber, Rifle, Slingshot, Buckler. Main weapon which Nevreans use is bow and arrow. Basic are light firearm and knife. They are good at the long-distance combat using the firearm, but are weak in the middle-range combat. As for urban Nevreans, use relatively light gun. but if it is not too big body females, can't use large gun and longbow. In Nevreans, basically weapons are thing for females use. But bow is the sole weapon which males can use, and male's shooting precision is about the same as female's. In unarmed situations(Only as for females): Kick by talon, Bite, Leaped and Slash. Basically they give damage by deep cut and the blood loss. Only can fight at point-blank range. They have slashing attack ability. Female have many weapons in living body more than males. E.g. Strong jaws, Many fangs, Big talon like raptor, Tough body, etc... Especially female's jaws is stronger than sergal's. It is like pliers. They are light and are quick, and have excellent jumping power by their light weight. Also because they are small, they can get into the small place. Their movement is quick and they can have a small turning circle. But maximum running speed is later than Sergals. Well, they are faster than Agudners. Also best height of jump and the leg power are inferior to Sergals. And their stamina and the durability are the lowest among Eltus race. Therefore their survival rate when they were injured seriously is the lowest. In essence, hunting and combat are roles of the females. But in Native Nevreans, both the male and the female cooperate when they confront terrible Primitive creatures. In urban area, bodyguard and merchant Nevreans sometimes include males, however they take protection from the rear mainly. Females are tougher than males, but are not more stout than other Eltus race. Therefore when they fight against Primitive creatures, basically they do remote attack using the firearm. When they fight against too huge creatures, accordingly they do not kill it and will send away it in many cases. In close/middle-range combat with too huge Primitive creatures, they cannot defeat it even if female. They can fight advantageous at the point-blank range with some big creatures and other Eltus race of slightly big degree. But Nevrea land don't have danger of the creatures than Sergal's land by thanks to a location. And they don't depend on the material of the creatures as a Sergals. Also because Nevrea land is away from the land where other race living, basically fight with other race rarely happens. If they fight with other race, and when they do hand to hand battle out of necessity. They do such tactics; Attack in the dark by the sharp turn, jump into the breast of the enemy and aim at the vital part of the enemy with the small weapons such as talon of the foot, bite, knife. Kick with talon and slash with a knife are common attacks that female Nevrean robbers do. As a result. Females don't have big offensive ability by the shock, but female's main offensive ability are precision of the bow, and damage of the blood loss and laceration with the edge. Males are really powerless and tender unlike females. But if males, because they can some fly, they can take the advantageous position, confirm the movements of the enemy, escape earlier. Furthermore, it is inferior to the female's, but male's bill is some strong. It means that they can bite off the finger. Also male's big cries are one kind of weapon. (Male's cry echoes very much. The friend who heard it rushes.) 'Native Nevreans' The Nevreans live in Nevrea that is western land of the planet Tal. Only Nevreans almost live in the Nev Mountains which is most of this land. All Nevreans assumes here origin, but this land is not urbanized. They uses a bow and arrow and culture of unique song and dance, do the hunting and gathering/harvesting of the small animals and nuts. They may occasionally repel a huge primitive creatures. Because culture is greatly different from other Eltus race, they hardly can use official language in planet Tal. Females value males in Great Society very much not only partner relations. The society which can let a males flies in the sky freely and a wing glitter, it is virtue and considered to be desirable society for them. The particularly beautiful male is called "Judda" and becomes a target of the overall protection of a race. The beautiful Male Nevreans, even if they die, but it is said that their soul are immortality and those will revive while glittering. The female which cut off wing in the ceremony of the adult makes an arrow with feather of that wing. And this arrow becomes special one for that female. In Nevreans, homosexuality don't exist so much by a rational reason. But because to think that it is beautiful for males is a general sense in Nevreans. Therefore if it is gay, they are not reluctant so. Instead, in the case of gay, they don't think it to be homosexuality. In the case of a lesbian, they feel some reluctant it. About the religion, object of the faith are chief-like superior female soldier, and Judda male as symbol. About the criminal law, it is taken in in a lifestyle. Persons who deviated from traditional life and culture are considered to be a racketeer in the case of most. They hardly know a city such as Gold Ring and person living there because it is far for being located, But there is it in the place that is near to robbers, they evade it. When they do chorus and musical performance, there is such a traditional role; Males gives song, melody, tune, sound by high-pitched tone musical instrument mainly. Females controls rhythm with a low tone and a percussion instrument. The musical instrument is usable in anyone if they practice, but females have structure of the throat is hard for sing and talk by fast talking in the natural voice. Therefore females make a simple sound and clap a beak like a percussion instrument. When a soprano is not enough, they add the musical instrument such as the flute and substitute it. 'Traditional Cultural about Gender' Originally female Nevreans is the strong gender, so they may be explained "are masculine". However, female Nevreans are different from male mammals of the earth and the human man. Generally, they do not compete with other same gender. In earth, when male mammals guard female, they monopolize a partner to let have a child for a reason this "Female is sexy, so females should be like this, I want to monopolize female as mine.". But in contrast, when female Nevreans guard male, they think "Beautiful, we want to become like them too, but we can't. So must not injure them.". Because it is not necessary to let a partner have a child, it is not necessary to monopolize it sexually unlike human. So female Navreans have the more faithfulness-like and mental love for male Nevreans. Therefore Nevreans don't handle sexual intercourse as entertainment. Because the female is the gender to produce a child, all the realistic ability such as physical strength and vital energy excels, and vitality is tough, too. In contrast, males can do is only to give a sperm. Originally if they only survive as creature, they should be allowed to kill males after females get a sperm from males. Because if even oneself and one's descendant survives, it is enough for the creature. But if so, Nevreans life as race becomes awfully brutal. Therefore role of the male is "beauty". Females keep own heart from the reality that becomes severe by loving and guarding the beautiful, fragile, innocence males. There is little motherly love in Nevreans by the reason that they can't suckle. And socially, they value partner than a child. As for children, they confirm that parents are bound together in a strong bond, and it become stable of gender by learning from it. If they lose a males, and Nevreans who became the group only for females loses order and faith. The purpose becomes only secured one's life, satisfy greed. so becomes the lawlessness. Such females conspire together and make a group such as robbers. They kill and plunder from other tribes and person who live a serious life. Of course they do not trust it each other. but they are connected by the interests. Because they should certainly avoid such a situation, Nevreans who live a traditional life value males. 'Urban Nevreans' Article is in preparation still. 'New-wave Nevreans' Article is in preparation still. 'Nevrean Robbers' Article is in preparation still. 'Other Knowledge of Nevreans' land.]] Article is in preparation still. Gallery 'Females' 'Males' 'Old Age' They used to be called the "Griffin race". Exactly like Old Age Talyxians their design is now abandoned, and left aside. Category:Races Category:New Age Canon